This application claims benefit of 60/147,229 filed Aug. 4, 1999
The following pending applications are hereby incorporated by reference: 09/481,426 and 09/069,886 and 09/356,266 and 09/423,040 and PCT US 98/08684.
SynerGene NutraLife Essentials, which is a division of CyberPharm Corporation, is a new line of patent protected nutraceuticals and neutraceuticals. All products in the SynerGene line provide high quality nutrients consisting of amino acids, trace minerals, vitamins, minerals, and herbals. When combined into numerous blends they have demonstrable therapeutic health benefits. The uniqueness of this particular line is that each product is specifically formulated to achieve synergistic activity from the active ingredient which has been shown by specific studies as well as functional combinations which have not been previously available. The products are backed up by double blind, placebo, controlled open label research studies on humans as well as other rigorous studies (including both human and animal studies) and extensive anecdotal reports.
Another aspect contributing to the uniqueness of the SynerGene products is the fact that the origin of action of all the products is in the central nervous system. Some of the products ultimately affect the peripheral nervous system and some of them ultimately affect the central nervous system. However, all are formulated to affect the health of the central and peripheral nervous system.
The Reward Deficiency Syndrome (RDS) results from a dysfunction in the Brain Reward Cascade which directly links abnormal craving behavior with a deficit in the DRD2 Dopamine Receptor Gene. Dopamine is a very powerful neurotransmitter in the brain which controls feelings of well being. This sense of well being is produced through the interaction of dopamine and neurotransmitters such as serotonin, the opioids, and other powerful brain chemicals. Low serotonin levels are associated with depression. High levels of the opioids (the brain's opium) are associated with a sense of well being. The complex interactions of these powerful neurotransmitters ultimately regulating the Dopaminergic Activity in the Reward Center of the Brain has been termed “The Brain Reward Cascade”.
In individuals possessing an abnormality in the DRD2 Dopamine Receptor Gene, the brain lacks enough Dopamine receptor sites to use the normal amount of Dopamine in the Reward Center of the brain and thus reduces the amount of Dopamine produced in this area of the brain. In individuals not possessing the variant in the Dopamine Receptor Gene who lived certain lifestyles (heavy cocaine abuse, extremely low caloric diet, high levels of stress over an extend ed period of time, etc.) their brains function as if the persons have the DRD2 genetic variant.
Nutraceuticals are nutritional supplements which have been shown to affect the peripheral by nervous system or other systems of the body. These include products for symptoms such as pain, inflammation, cardiovascular disorders, immune system responses, etc. Neutraceuticals are also nutritional supplements which have been shown to affect the central nervous system of the body. These products are for disorders such as addictions to alcohol, cocaine, nicotine, carbohydrates, sex, gambling, etc. and disorders such as attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, Tourette Disorder, personality disorders, depression, premenstrual syndrome, premenstrual dysphoria disorder, etc.
The overall effect is inadequate Dopaminergic Activity in the Reward Center of the Brain. This defect drives individuals to engage in activities which will increase brain Dopamine function. Consuming large quantities of alcohol or carbohydrates (carbohydrate binging) stimulate the brain's production of and utilization of Dopamine. So too does the intake of crack/cocaine and the abuse of nicotine. Also, it has been found that the genetic abnormality is associated with aggressive behavior which also stimulates the brain's use of Dopamine.
The Reward Deficiency Syndrome involves a form of sensory deprivation of the brain's reward or pleasure mechanisms. The Reward Deficiency Syndrome can be manifested in relatively mild or severe forms that follow as a consequence of an individual's biochemical inability to derive reward from ordinary, everyday activities. We believe that we have discovered at least one genetic aberration that leads to an alteration in the reward pathways of the brain. It is a variant form of the gene for the dopamine D2 receptor, called the A1 allele. This genetic variant also is associated with a spectrum of impulsive, compulsive, and addictive behaviors. The concept of the Reward Deficiency Syndrome unites those disorders and may explain how simple genetic anomalies give rise to complex aberrant behavior.